tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jerick
Jerick 'to wilkołak z nieznanej sfory, który znalazł się razem z innymi wilkołakami i wampirami w domu Klausa, chcąc zawiązać porozumienie, aby mogli wyrwać się spod władzy czarownic. Ugryzł Marcela, niemal doprowadzając do jego śmierci. Został zabity przez Mikaela, gdy wyruszył, by go unieszkodliwić. The Originals: Sezon 2 W ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Jerick wprowadza do posiadłości Mikelsonów grupę wilkołaków. Jako ich przywódca, bierze udział w negocjacji warunków pokoju. Kiedy Marcel domaga się obietnicy pokoju po wykonaniu rytuału unifikacji, Jerick uznaje, że to on prześladował jego gatunek przez ostatni wiek. Swym aroganckim zachowaniem uniemożliwia zgodę. Obrady przerywa Finn, który zamyka zebranych za pomocą zaklęcia w obszarze mieszkania oraz wzbudza w wampirach żądzę krwi. Wilkołaki zaważają zmianę u nieśmiertelnych. Gdy jeden z nich przypadkowo wpada na Jericka, ten przyjmuje postawę bojową i nakazuje nieznajomemu uważać. Mężczyzn rozdzielają Gia i Jackson. Później Jerick wszczyna walkę z innym wampirem. Odpycha go prowokująco. Rozbija stojący obok stół, a z jego nogi tworzy kołek. Aiden postanawia powstrzymać znajomego, ale ten odwraca się do niego i rozcina mu ramię kawałkiem drewna. Krew wabi wygłodniałe wampiry. Sytuację ratuje nadejście Klausa, jednak Marcel musi trzymać Jericka, by nie doprowadził do jatki. Mężczyzna gryzie Gerarda, co nie zostaje pokazane. Dzięki zaklęciu Kola oraz Daviny, bariera zostaje czasowo zdjęta - wszystkie wilkołaki opuszczają posiadłość. W Brotherhood of the Damned, okazuje się, że Jerick ugryzł Marcela, gdy ten go trzymał. W I Love You, Goodbye, odbywa się ceremonia unifikacji - Jerick pozyskuje szczególne cechy - zwiększoną szybkość, siłę oraz kontrolę przemiany. Jest obecny na ślubie Hayley i Jacksona. W They All Asked For You, Jerick wyrusza na misję z rozkazu Klausa. Ma pojmać Mikaela. Akcja kończy się śmiercią wilkołaka, któremu Pierwotny wyrywa serce. Wygląd i osobowość Jerick był wysokim i dobrze zbudowanym Afroamerykaninem. Miał orzechowe oczy i duże usta. Był łysy, ale posiadał delikatny zarost. Cechował się porywczością oraz dużymi uprzedzeniami w stosunku do wampirów. Był nieprzyjemnym i niekulturalnym człowiekiem, ponieważ odrzucał zdanie innych. Chamsko traktował tych, którzy nie należeli do jego gatunku. Zdolności i słabości |-|Zdolności= *Szybka regeneracja' - wilkołaki posiadają nadludzkie zdolności regeneracyjne, co oznacza, że jeśli się kiedykolwiek zostaną zranieni, ich rany niemal natychmiast się zagoją. Jak wampiry, mogą uleczyć się z najbardziej ciężkich urazów, w porównaniu jednak jest to wolniejszy proces. *'Szybkość' - wilkołaki są o wiele szybsze od ludzi. Niektóre wilkołaki okazują się być tak samo szybkie jak wampiry, a inne nie. W postaci wilka ich prędkość jest większa. *'Siła' - wilkołaki są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi. W ludzkiej formie nie są aż tak silne jak wampiry, jednak podczas pełni są wstanie je pokonać. *'Zmysły' - wilkołaki mają niezwykle rozwinięte zmysły węchu, wzroku, smaku oraz słuchu. Niektóre wilkołaki są w większym stopniu wyczulone na jeden z tych zmysłów, jak np. Jules, która potrafiła wytropić wampira lub Tyler, który w kawie wyczuł werbenę, co jest rzadko spotykane ponieważ kawa dobrze izoluje smak werbeny. *'Zręczność' - wilkołaki mają nadludzką zręczność. Mogą skakać, wspinać się, rzucać lub biegać niesamowicie szybko bez żadnego trudu czy wyczerpania. *'Niezwykła odporność' - wilkołaki przechodzą przez więcej traum niż ludzie, chociażby podczas pełni, gdy doznają urazów w trakcie przemiany. Ich ciało przystosowane jest do ogromnego bólu. Podczas intensywnego wysiłku nie odczuwają nagłego zmęczenia. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - ugryzienie wilkołaka jest śmiertelne dla wampira, lecz nie dla pierwotnego. Jeśli jednak wilkołak ugryzie pierwotnego, to ugryziony doświadczy halucynacji i innych efektów ubocznych. Jerick wgryzł się w ramię Marcela, który został ocalony przez Klausa. *'Złość' - kiedy wilkołak jest wściekły, jego gniew zwiększa siłę oraz inne umiejętności w krótkim czasie, co daje im przewagę nad wampirem. *'Zmiennokształtność' - podczas pełni księżyca, przemieniają się w wilki. *'Wykrywanie kłamstwa' - wilkołaki są w stanie wykryć kłamstwo. |-|Słabości= *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wilkołaka spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca wilkołakowi spowoduje trwałą śmierć. Tak stało się w przypadku Jericka. *'Tojad' - kiedy wilkołak spożyje tojad staje się osłabiony i rozgorączkowany. Wilkołak może zostać spalony, jeśli tojad ma kontakt ze skórą. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wilkołaka. *'Złamanie karku' - złamanie karku wilkołaka spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Czary''' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wilkołaka. Wystąpienia TO: Sezon 2 *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (retrospekcja) *''They All Asked For You'' (wspomniany) Ciekawostki *Jerick ugryzł Marcela. *Sugerowano, że mógłby być kluczową postacią, jednak został zabity po swoim pierwszym pojawieniu się. Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Postacie męskie